saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
This page is a comprehensive List of Characters that appear in Saiunkoku Monogatari. Eight Colored Immortals * The Purple Immortal took on the identity of Sho Yosei, one of the Grand Advisors to the current Emperor of Saiunkoku. * The Blue Immortal resides within the body of Ran Ryuuren, the fifth son of the Ran Clan who lives as an itinerant. * The Red Immortal took on the identity of Kou Shoukun, the Rose Princess of the Hyou Clan. * The Green Immortal resides within Ouyou Jun, a member of the Heki Clan. * The Yellow Immortal has taken on the identity of You Shikou, a well-regarded doctor in the imperial capital. * The White Immortal, known as Byakuya, resides within the body of Tou Eigetsu and manifests himself as Eigetsu's alternate personality, Yougetsu. * The Brown Immortal took on the identity of Nan, Ro Ensei's Martial Arts Master. * The Black Immortal is unknown. Eight Colored Clans Shi Clan Known also as the Purple Clan, the Clan of the Imperial Family. * Shi Ryuuki (紫 劉輝 Shi Ryūki) is the former Emperor of Saiunkoku. * Shi Senka (紫 戩華 Shi Senka) is the previous Emperor of Saiunkoku and the father of Shi Ryuuki, Shi Seien and four unnamed princes * Shi Seien (紫 清苑 Shi Seien) is the second eldest of Shi Senka's sons, exiled for treason. * Yuri (百合姫 Yuri-hime) is is the half-sister of Emperor Shi Senka and the daughter of Kou Gyokukan. * Suzuran (鈴蘭の君 Suzuran no Kimi) is Shi Seien's biological mother and was one of Emperor Shi Senka's concubines. * Shi Chouka (紫 重華 Shi Chōka) is Shi Ryuuki and Kou Shuurei's daughter. Kou Clan Known also as the Red Clan or the Crimson Clan, the most powerful clan in Saiunkoku after the Shi Clan. * Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei) was the daughter of Kou Shouka, the first female Imperial Court Official and Shi Ryuuki's Consort. *'Kou Shouka' (紅 邵可 Kō Shōka) is Kou Shuurei's father and the current Head of the Kou Clan. * Kou Shoukun (薔君 Shōkun) was the mother of Kou Shuurei, adoptive mother of Seiran, and wife of Kou Shouka. * Shi Seiran (茈 静蘭 Shi Seiran) is the sole remaining retainer in Kou Shouka' household. * Kou Reishin (紅 黎深 Kō Reishin) is the former Minister of Civil Administration, former Head of the Kou Clan and Li Kouyuu's adoptive father. * Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) is the former Vice Minister of Civil Administration and Kou Reishin's adoptive son. * Yuri (百合姫 Yuri-hime) is Kou Reishin's wife and Li Kouyuu's adoptive mother. * Kou Kurou, the third son of the Kou Clan, the proxy head of the Kou clan, the younger brother of Shouka and Reishin * Kou Gyokukan, Yuri's mother, the great-aunt of Shouka, Reishin, and Kurou, a former concubine of Emperor Senka's father * Kyuuka, Kurou's wife * Kou Hakuyuu, Kurou's son * Kou Sera, Kurou's daughter Ran Clan Known also as the Indigo Clan or Blue Clan, the most powerful clan in Saiunkoku after the Shi Clan. * Ran Shuuei, the fourth son of the Ran clan, the General of the Yulin Army for Emperor Ryuuki * Ran Ryuuren, the youngest son of the Ran clan, an eccentric wanderer * Ran Jyuusan, the younger half-sister of Shuuei and Ryuuren, the daughter of the previous clan head and a noblewoman from the Ran clan's retainer branch, the Shiba clan * Ran Setsuna, the current head of the Ran clan, a set of triplets acting under a single identity, the older brothers of Shuuei, Ryuuren, and Jyuusan * Gyokuka, the wife of Setsuna * Shiba Jin, a member of the Shiba clan, Ran Clan's retainers, and the childhood friend of Jyuusan. * [[Ran Shijaku|'Ran Shijaku']], '''Ran Shuuei's eldest son. Ko Clan Known also as the '''Yellow Clan or the Saffron Clan, a clan known for their merchantile prowess, particularly in times of war. * Ko Kijin, the chief secretary of the Department of Treasury, a friend of Reishin Heki Clan Known also as the Jade-Green Clan, a clan known for their excellence in the arts. * Heki Hakumei, a junior government official * Heki Karin, Hakumei's older sister, the intended heir to the current clan leader * Heki Banri, Karin's son * Ouyou Jun, the husband of Karin, the father of Banri Sa Clan Known also as the Brown Clan, the last prestigious clan, unfortunately plagued by instability and corruption. * Sa Enjun, the former head of the Sa clan, one of the three Grand Advisors to the Emperor of Saiunkoku * Hyou Eiki, the wife of Enjun, Enjun's proxy in the Sa Province * Kourin, Enjun's adopted ward, a lady-in-waiting in the imperial harem * Sa Shunki, Enjun and Eiki's granddaughter * Sa Kokujun, the youngest of Sa Chuushou's grandsons * Sa Chuushou, Enjun's corrupt and ambitious younger brother * Sa Soujun, Chuushou's eldest grandson * Sa Sakujun, Chuushou's second eldest grandson Koku Clan Known also as the Black Clan, a clan renowned in military affairs. * Koku Yousei, Grand General of the Left Uringan Army. Haku Clan Known also as the White Clan, a clan renowned in military affairs. * Haku Raien, Grand General of the Right Uringan Army. Hyou Clan Known also as the Light Indigo Clan, a mysterious clan that has worked in the shadow of the Purple Clan and known for their supernatural powers. Originally a subsidiary of the Shi Clan founded by the first Emperor's younger sister, daughters of the imperial family were frequently sent to the Hyou clan to become priestesses. * Hyou Riou Sr., the current head of the Hyou clan * Hyou Riou Jr., the son of Riou the Elder, a government official * Hyou Ruka, the sister of Riou the Elder, a priestess of the Hyou clan * Shoukun, the former "Rose Princess" of the Hyou clan, Shuurei's mother * Hyou Shusui, the chief lady-in-waiting in the imperial harem, a former priestess of the Hyou clan, a retainer of Shouka and an assassin of the "Wolves of the Wind" * Hyou Eiki, the Consort of Sa Enjun * Uu Uu, a government official from the Hyou Clan * Ou Hien, the mother of Hyou Riou Jr. and the only daughter of Ou Ki. Government Officials Grand Advisors The three Grand Advisors to the Emperor of Saiunkoku. * Sho Yosei, the Taishi * Sa Enjun, the Taiho, the head of the Sa Clan * Sou Shungai, the Taifu, a great military commander Sa Province Officials * Tei Yuushun, an offical of Sa Province who assists Eigetsu and Shuurei during the tenure as co-governors * Ro Ensei, the informally appointed former governor of Sa Province, a bandit leader, later Shuurei's assistant * Kou Shuurei, the co-governor of Sa Province until she is dismissed * To Eigetsu, the co-governor of Sa Province until he is dismissed * Kai Yu, the former governor of Koku Province, successor to Eigetsu and Shuurei Factions and Organizations Examination Faction Government officials who achieved their rank through the examination system developed by Emperor Senka. Most of these officials hold loyalty to the Emperor. * Ran Shuuei * Li Kouyuu * Heki Hakumei * Kou Shuurei, an official of the Censorate, former governor of Sa Province * Shin Suou, a merchant's son, appointed to the Censorate as Shuurei's assistant * Ro Ensei, Shuurei's assistant *'To Eigetsu', former governor of Sa Province Noble Faction Government officials who attained their rank through their noble lineage. Many are opposed to the Emperor because the previous Emperor, Senka, had brutally purged many of the minor nobles in court, particularly branch families of the Shi Clan, in order to reduce their influence in court. * Ou Ki, the chief secretary of the Department of Royal Commandment Affairs * Son Ryouou, the chief secretary of the Department of Military Affairs, the former governor of Ran Province * Shiba Jin, a member of the Shiba Clan, a branch family to the Ran Clan * Ki Kouki, the chief inspector-general of the Censorate * Riku Seiga, the deputy inspector-general of the Censorate, Shuurei's rival * Ryou Anju, the vice-secretary of department of Royal Commandment Affairs Unaligned Officials Government officials who are neither aligned with the Examination Faction or the Noble Faction, though they may have achieved their rank through either method. * Tei Yuushun, the Prime Minister of Saiunkoku, a personal friend of Reishin and Kijin * Ko Kijin, * Kei Yuuri, the deputy secretary of the Ministry of Finance, Kijin's assistant * You Shuu, a senior official and an investigator in the Department of Civil Administration Wolves of the Wind A secret group of assassins, whose leader is assigned the title of the "Black Wolf". They serve the Emperor, though the current Black Wolf answers to Advisor Sho as Ryuuki is unaware of the Wolves of the Wind. * Kou Shouka, the current Black Wolf * Tsuyuri, Shouka's predecessor as the Black Wolf, Ou Ki's older sister and nemesis * Hyou Shusui, a former priestess of the Hyou clan, Shouka's protegee * Hokuto, an accomplished assassin from Sa Province, skilled in survival tactics, the adoptive father of Shourin and Youshun Inhabitants Inhabitants of Shi Province Those living in the Imperial Capital, Kiyou, located in Shi Province. * Kochou, a reknown courtesan of Kiyou's red light district, a leader of Kiyou's underground * Tou, a physician at the Imperial Palace * You Shikou, a renowned doctor * Ryuushin, one of Shuurei's students * Ou Keichou, Shuurei's childhood friend * Touka, one of Shuurei's students * Kinren, one of Shuurei's students Inhabitants of Koku Province Those living in Koku Province. * Ka Shin, known also as Doushuu, a wandering doctor * To Eigetsu, lived a peaceful life with Ka Shin there until his village was wiped out by a disease Inhabitants of Sa Province Those living in Sa Province. * Meishou, the leader of Satsujinzoku (Murderous Blades), supported by Sa Sakujun * Shourin, the leader of the Condors, an group of adolescent bandits * Youshun, Shourin's younger brother, a member of the Condors * Sai Shou, the head of the Merchant's Guild of Kinka in Sa Province, the twin brother of Sai Rin * Sai Shin, the military commander of the city of Kinka in Sa Province, the father of Sai Sho and Sai Rin * Sai Rin, the head of the All Merchant's Guild of Koren in Sa Province, an inventor, the twin sister of Sai Sho References